Rex's Forbidden Crush
by strong man
Summary: Rex had a serious crush on the villein, Lotso and his friend Woody knows about it but betrayal only comes to mind if the others found out.


_**This is my first movie of Toy Story 5 cause the fourth film had been conformed, you fanz already know that I don't like Good/Evil pairings but Lotso maybe just needs someone to hug and love him as much as Daisy did**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Slinky/Bullseye **,** Buzz/Jessie, Rex/Lotso **(Slash)**

 ** _Date:_** November 14 2012

 _ **Rated:**_ K

At Bonnie's house in her room, her toys she was playing with were still on the floor...Bonnie and her mom had left for Al's Toy Barn and Woody was the first to get up.

"Bo!" He gasped, blinked twice and rubbed his eyes, looked around and doze back to resting with the song " Apart from Me by Elliott Yamin played cause he missed her so much, he heart was hurting for her return until he was woken up by Jessie who did her catchphrase when she first met him.

Woody was awoken surprised "Jessie...what are you doing? He said rubbing his head like he was having a migraine. "I have the best news ever" She said all hyped and taking his hands plus spinning him around.

"Once she let go, he was dizzy until he quickly regained his sight "Who...okay, what is it? He said all clamed. "Bonnie is going to have me and Buzz Lightyear get married" She said before going off to tell the others.

Woody stood up and stretched then jumped off of the bed only to be on the back of Bullseye so the horse assumed that he wanted a ride and raced around the room.

"Bullseye...stop" The cowboy said bouncing and he came to a holt sending Woody flying into a pile of blocks leaving him upside-down causing his eyes to roll around but shook his head onto see Rex looking curiously at him.

"Woody...what are you doing upside-down? The Tyrannosaurus Rex said turning his head. Slinky walked by Bullseye's side "Woody...are you okay? The dog said in a worried face until the horse laid down and nuzzled under his chin.

"Bullseye...this ain't the time right now" He said looking at him but completely forgot that his companion was very sensitive about his feelings so he just looked at him with a depressed face.

The cowboy painful got up and shook his head then Rex helped dust his friend off. "Thank Rex" He said smiling. "No problem Woody" He said back then walked to a corner of the room.

It was then that Woody sensed something was bothering the reptile so he walked to him and asked if he was okay causing the reptile to just look at the wall. "I seen the way you look at Bo-Peep and" He paused right in the middle and sighed.

"So...your depressed cause you want to find love too" Woody said trying to see through. Rex then turned slowly around to face the cowboy "Yeah and the thing is that I've already found my soulmate" He said.

"Really, then why are you sad? Woody questioned making Rex froze in anxiety that his friend will get mad at him but better now then later so he told him "Well...you know when we were all at Sunny-side Daycare? He said.

"Yes" Woody said with his arms crossed seeing where this was going at. "Well...when we meet Lotso...I kinda sorta had these romantic feeling for him" He said nervously then he looked at the cowboy with his arms dropped and a confused look on his face.

"I knew you wouldn't understand" Rex said in a sad tone.

"No...it's not that, it's just that...he tried to keep kill us" The Cowboy said but took a deep breath and walked over by his side then out a hand on his shoulder.

"Rex, your my friend and it's okay if you love him but "I just don't want any harm to come to the rest of my friends" He said being realistic. "Woody, maybe...maybe he just need someone to love" He explained why he felt hurt.

Woody sighed but smiled "Maybe Rex but imagine how the others will react" He said debating on their reactions. Rex had never thought of that before, of being in a forbidden relationship but he had to admit his and Trixie's friendship had really grown since they had beaten Zurg.

He kindly asked his friend to please keep this a secret out of fear of betrayal. Woody knew that keeping a secret for a friend is like keeping a promise kinda like Buzz when he assumed he was actual space ranger till he found out the truth. Finally he answered yes though surly it was get out eventually and Rex said his thanks until Hamm came along.

"Hey...what are you two doing over here? He said approaching them.

"We're just talking Hamm" Woody said then the pig said that Barbie invited some of her friends over "Well...your missing one heck of a party" He said before head back to the dollhouse.

"Well...I'm gonna go check on Buzz" Woody said going along and Rex was about to remind him but he beat him to the punch "and don't worry...your secret is safe with me" He said turning his head before continuing his departure.

'Thanks Woody" Rex said though he was already gone and up until now, he was the only one that knew about his crush on Lotso.

He began to walk over to talk to his best friend, Trixie but as he was taking his time, he looked at Slinky and Bullseye, Mr and Mrs. Potato head, it made him realy depressed that their love was easy to find but Lotso was gone maybe miles away since he got picked up by that trash guy.

Even though Lotso had trapped him and his friends, he still had faith in him returning and until that time comes, he'll just go on like a normal day.

 _ **I don't know why but I feel tired from doing this story, aside from the other, this was my hardest story of all basically cause it involves toys. Overall, I tried my absolute best but I was you guys to make sure so I'll know**_


End file.
